Did you ever?
by KaelinMoshroca
Summary: Seven suffers as he watches his love pick someone else over and over, but what if he wasn't alone with his suffering?


Just a quick one-shot I wanted to get out of my head. I doubt I have to say this but just in case, **there are spoilers** for the end of the game here.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The first time he had seen her, she took his breath away, as if his keyboard had sent shocks right up his fingertips and to his toes. His quick hunt for information was partly due to the safety of the others, and partly due to his own dire need to know more about this brown haired girl that has so suddenly stumbled into their lives.

She chose Zen first, of course. Who would turn down the handsome prince that showered you with love and affection? They had been so happy together that he shoved the spike of jealousy down to avoid causing any problems for the two.

When it first happened, it honestly confused and took him by surprise. For that first day, it happened all over again. It was the middle of the day this time, not during the late night as the very first time. Right after the party almost, maybe just a few hours even. The answers this time though, they were different from how she had responded before. He thought, maybe this time? Maybe this time he would have the luck of her attention.

However, it wasn't meant to be. This time it was actually Jaehee that received all the attention he so desperately wanted. She was so sweet and supportive to the overworked woman. Even cutting himself down when he brought up cat projects for Jumin. It was the only attention he could get from her though, and he took every bit as his greedy hands could get ahold of.

Again, it was a few hours after the party that it happened again. Everything just seemed to start over. This time it was Yoosung, and then after that it was Jumin. Always a few hours after the party everything would start all over. It was frustrating to work through these same days over and over again, always being out of the spotlight he craved.

Then, it was finally his turn it seemed. And his wish was granted. She showered him with attention and love. Matching him pun for pun, teasing the others and laughing to all of his crazy jokes. He loved it, he really did. But weeks of frustration made him bitter towards the attention, and despite how hard it was, he pushed her away. But damn if she wasn't persistent! And as the stress of the days crunched down he felt himself breaking and crumbling away. The wall he built up to keep her away was ground to dust under her carefully placed feet.

Towards the end it was a double edged sword that he fell on. To take her into such danger, to this crazy cult's HQ was much more danger than he ever wanted her to face. He could handle it of course, it wouldn't matter if he never came back, his company would make sure of that if they could so help it. However, maybe if she didn't go to the party, maybe if the party never happened, she would never go?  
It seemed to work too! He even got Saeran back. His brother was finally back with him, and the girl he loved for so long had finally picked him and everything was golden and heading to a lovely future. But that, that all came to a crashing end.

It was early morning this time, waking up to a quiet house, with no humming wife or softly speaking Saeran. No, he woke up to a beep on his phone. With shaking hands he unlocked the screen, and couldn't help the tears that ran down his face as it, once again, started over. His responses had been mechanical, he had been through this already after all. So many times already. But there was no one left to pick, everyone had been gone through and she had felt the love from each and every one of them. So why again? Why had she not stayed? The curiosity was the only thing keeping him from tossing his phone at a wall in angry frustration. Saeran was back in the crazy mist of Mint Eye and who knows what she was going to do this time. White knuckled fingers curled into the sheets before he pushed himself off the bed, he had work to be doing again after all.

It took only a few days, a few conversations, to see where her attention had focused on. And it was him, once again. It, didn't make any sense. She had him, married and living to happy together, so why all this all over again? And it happened again even after the second time! She wove her way into his heart again and again, living the same days over and over before restarting it once more. But this time, this time he knew when she would leave, and he wouldn't be letting it off so easy.

His hand snatched out, catching her thin wrist and pulling it away from the phone that seemed to always cause him problems, even when he tried to hack it and change the messenger, it always caused the reset when she pushed the button. "Please...don't go. I don't understand, why this? Why do you go?"

Her eyes grew wide, looking into his golden own. "I...I have to." She looked down, brown hair covering her face and eyes as her hand was limp in his own.

"No you don't! Why can't you let us live happy? Why do you do this over and over again? Do you feel like I don't love you as much as when we started? Do you enjoy the danger of it again? It's always pretty much the same. Every time the only thing the changes is more people going to the party, but you always leave." His voice trailed off at the end, his hand letting go of her own. "Do you fall out of love with me so quickly? But you always come back to me. You never stray, once you finally got to me, it was always me." His confusion was apparent in his voice, face watching her closely.

"It has always been you, from the very start. But I wanted to save the best for last." A light laugh escaped her, watery eyes looking up to meet his again. "I worked so hard to finally get to you, and to get everything right. I wanted this happy ending. And I'm terrified, if I change anything, what would happen?" Her hands clenched the phone, the now free hand joining the other one to wrap around the piece of plastic and glass. "What happens if I do something just a little different and Saeran accidently kills you instead? I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Seven reached over, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "But we have our happy ending? Why do you feel the need to even start over?" He held her chin, forcing her to look at him. She was beating herself up over this as much, if not more, than he himself had. And it caused a curling in his gut that wasn't pleasant.

"I'm only allowed 11 days. Than it is all done. It all goes dark and you are with me no more. I was able to stretch it out longer with you. And I was so happy! I thought I could continue on, I was too greedy. I'm allowed my time, and no more than that. After the party, everything freezes and stops." She reached for his hand, laying her hot hand against his, tears still streaming down her face. "This is the only way I know of, to keep you in my life. I don't ever want to let go."  
Saeyoung gave a confused look, thumbs trying to rub away the tears that continued forever streaming down her face. "We freeze?"

She nodded her head, hands just holding the ones holding her own. "Everything freezes. And I can't bare to think of not getting this happy ending. So I refuse to change anything. But I always love it, every time. I enjoy you teasing Jumin and Yoosung. I love that we click every time. That we can send little e-mails to one another making devious plans or when you call me and mimic the others or to make sure I'm eating. When you worry over me even when you were so mad. Making sure I stayed in your sight and even making me that cute robot cat. I wish I could keep it all forever and ever. But I can't. I've tried. I can only start all over, loving you more and more with every reset."

He finally broke, wrapping his wife up in the tightest hug he could. "I don't deserve an angel like you. I don't really understand but...I never knew that something like that would happen." He pulled back, brushing her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. "Thank you, my angel. For loving me over and over despite it all."

 **HAPPY ENDING**

A girl sat in the dark of her room, clutching the phone tight to her chest as tears streamed down her face, no warm hand to brush them away now. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't she stay, someone loved her there after all, something she so desperately wanted. But she hadn't lied when she told Saeyoung she only had 11 days. Eleven days seemed so long at first, and now it seemed so short, too short. The back of her hand brushed away the tears and with a few clicks, her phone was receiving a mystic message.


End file.
